ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Marlowe (30 Days of Night)
Marlowe is a fictional vampire in the graphic novel 30 Days of Night and its film adaptation. Fictional character history In the comic Marlowe (alternatively spelt Marlow) is a vampire who organizes the attack on Barrow, Alaska, during winter when during the polar night. His plan is to have a month of uninterrupted killing and feeding without the burden of sunlight. The premise of the story is that vampires live all over the world, hidden in the shadows and come out at night to prey on humans. Upon learning of Marlowe's plan, Vicente, the ruler of all vampires, is enraged because he has spent decades trying to convince humans that vampires are not real and fears that Marlowe's plan will expose them so he comes to Barrow and kills Marlowe before determining to eradicate all the humans in the village as potential witnesses. In the film The film version of Marlowe is much the same as the graphic novel, but Vicente does not feature in the film and his role is played by Marlowe who is the main antagonist. As in the comic he is the sadistic leader of a group of evil vampires. However the character Arvin, a vampire has more in common with the Marlowe of the comics. Marlowe manipulates a mentally ill American man, known only as The Stranger, into killing all the dogs in Barrow because they do not want anyone to escape by dog-sled to warn the rest of the world. Marlowe's agent is then arrested and taken into custody. While in the cells he keeps taunting his captors saying "They are coming." He is subsequently proven correct when Marlowe and his minions arrive and invade the village, mauling humans to death where they find them. Marlowe instructs his henchmen to take no prisoners and decapitate the humans they kill instead of turning them into vampires because he doesn't want competition, or the fledgling vampires to alert the world of the vampires' existence. Eventually Marlowe infiltrates the prison where he finds The Stranger weeping in fear in a cell. Whilst Marlowe's female second in command, Iris looks on indifferently, Marlowe crouches down and breaks the man's neck. Marlowe and his evil horde encounter opposition from a police officer named Sheriff Eben Oleson and his estranged wife, Stella who succeed in mortally wounding Iris. As she lies dying on the snow, Marlowe bends down beside her and puts her out of her misery by biting out her throat. Eben and Stella with the help of Eben's brother, Jake Oleson rally the villagers to war against Marlowe and the vampires. One of Marlowe's minions traces the villagers to the utilitor, where Eben's deputy, Billy, is attacked. When the vampire is killed by Billy, who is now becoming a vampire himself, Eben decapitates him with the same axe he used to kill John Riis, the owner of the dogs. When Stella and a child are trapped under a wrecked SUV waiting for sunrise, Marlowe decides to burn the town to the ground, making it look like the citizens of Barrow died of an accident. Eben determines that the only way to defeat Marlowe is to become a vampire himself. He takes a sample of Billy's blood and injects it into his veins. Eben then goes to challenge Marlowe. They have a fierce fight to the death and while Eben puts up a good fight Marlowe eventually succeeds in overpowering him. As the vampire pounces on his prey with a roar Eben desperately aims a punch at Marlowe's head. The punch goes right through Marlowe's gaping mouth and out the back of his head, killing him instantly. The clouds part as the sun begins to rise and the vampires flee with the onset of dawn. Category:30 Days of Night charactersCategory:Vampires in comicsCategory:Film supervillainsCategory:Fictional vampiresCategory:Fictional centenariansCategory:Fictional dictatorsCategory:Fictional mass murderersCategory:Fictional warlordsCategory:Fictional immortalsCategory:Fictional characters with superhuman strengthCategory:2002 comics characters debuts